Talk:De Guzman
Left eye Are we sure that isn't a plasma wound caused by a near miss rather than a deformity? --[[User:Kurt - O51|'Turn' out the Lights,]] [[User:Kurt - O51|'on' your way Out]] 04:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) A wound is a deformity. The word you're looking for is "birth defect".-- Forerunner 22:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough. But shouldn't it be listed as a wound anyways to stop that kind of misunderstanding from happening? --[[User:Kurt - O51|'Turn' out the Lights,]] [[User:Kurt - O51|'on' your way Out]] 23:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Another Spartan-III? There is a possibility that he is another Spartan from Carter's group who didn't undergo the augmentation successfully and now has deformities. Perhaps like Fhajad? -- SoulRaper1680 12:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :I had considered this possibility (since the S-III candidates who washed out were used to train future generations) but then remembered that Carter is part of Alpha company, and the possibility of Guzman being an S-III who had "washed-out" is non-existent. --[[User:Kurt - O51|'Turn' out the Lights,]] [[User:Kurt - O51|'on' your way Out]] 15:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::De Guzman looks a bit too old to be a SPARTAN-III of Alpha Company. If he's related to the SPARTAN's in any way, he's more than likely an S-II who failed the augmentation process. :::Like CT said, there is a slim possibility that he's an S-II washout, but that's immensely speculative. However, the SPARTAN-IIIs had many trainers. The most likely explanation is that he's just a run-of-the-mill drill instructor or something of the sort. Consider this: the war had been going on for eleven years by the time Birth of a Spartan takes place (2536). By that time, plenty of wounded troops would have been available for reassignment to training duties and other non-combat positions. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 20:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::And that brings up my question above, is that a deformity, or a plasma wound on the left side of his face? --[[User:Kurt - O51|'Turn' out the Lights,]] [[User:Kurt - O51|'on' your way Out]] 22:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::By looking at Niraj Shah's face, we can see what a plasma impact can do to human flesh. Guzman's "blemish" really doesn't look like that. His eye is clearly missing from its socket. It seems more like he lost his eye due to a physical impact, (i.e. gouged with a sharp object and ripped outward.) Then again, it could be a biological deformity. Of course, whatever the reason, his left cheek is similarly malformed. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 02:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, but plasma burns should vary just as much as burns caused by fire, and so excluding the possibility of it being a plasma wound wouldn't be right just yet. And the state of his left cheek also implies that it was a plasma wound, because the plasma would have spread across his face on impact. Also, Niraj Shah wasn't even canon. --[[User:Kurt - O51|'Turn' out the Lights,]] [[User:Kurt - O51|'on' your way Out]] 03:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Could he be a spartan 1 aka the ORION Project? Wasn't Srg. Johnson a Spartan 1 but since the program failed, he was placed in a regular squad and they blamed the augmentation side-effects on some made up disease that they claimed to be caused by him throwing too many plasma grenades. (run on sentence...I know)De Guzman could have been part of that program also because he is old and has a deformity. *Darb 013 04:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC)* :::: ::::h3 mU5t b3 mLg!!!!11one111!111one111111!!111eleven